Roses and Thorns
by snowingstone
Summary: AU/OC 2 years ago Yumi's family was wrecked by an accident. Her family tried to hide her and her brother from harm but one fateful evening her world changed. Her duty to get close to the killer was easy but her pretended affections are proving to be difficult, especially when she finds herself slipping slowly into the abyss of love.
1. Black Roses

**Authors Note: New story and im entierly sure how im going to do this but we will see where mu muse takes me. Thank for your support and if you leave a comment please be professional and clean. thanks.**

**~ Snow**

* * *

**Black Roses**

Why do you fling

The edges of insanity into,

The next step of my path,

Only for me to stumble,

Falling into slumber,

Sleep walking,

Caught in between,

Rocks and hard spots,

Life and death,

Fantasy and reality,

Caught in neverland?

2 Years Ago

The explosive thundered across the park. The humble SUV carried the head of the Daiske family and a young man. The order was sent to locate Saiga Daiske and illuminate him. The person charged with the extermination order failed. Then another was sent in his stead. Before he could reach the crash site he saw the pallet of colors rise as if the fires of hell had escaped to engulf the area. The killer slammed on his breaks and valiantly searched for bodies. He could only see one charred mass of a human clutching in death the wheel of his fiery coffin. A cry threatened to choke him then he heard a low moan. Thrown into the bushes was the body of the young man he wished to save. Lacerations covered his face and shredded his clothes. Bruises already began to form and as he lifted the young man's head in his lap he prayed for the first time since he was a boy for keeping this man alive. He would live and die for this young man. Eyes fluttered open and blue found brown.

"Yuuki?" whispered the man, "Yuuki I promise ill spend the rest of my life making this right my love." The man swallowed back more tears as lips smiled weakly not taking in the situation.

"Suguru, am I dead?" Suguru shook his head making the tears fall down his cheeks and splash onto Yuuki's face. Yuuki placed a hand to Suguru's cheek.

'My father?" asked Yuuki weakly. As soon as Suguru shook his head a tear fell from the boy's eyes just as darkness claimed him.

The second killer was cold, calculated in the deliverance of the family's orders. The woman and the daughter were next. She hopped the fence of the estate and crept along the grounds like a cat. The lights were out and the time was right. She spied an open window on and upper balcony and smiled as she thought of the ease in which this job will be done. She pulled her small pack around and brought out a length of rope and a grappling hook then launched it up over the top of the house ledge. She tugged twice to check the strength the climbed. The black clad woman made no sound as her footsteps found purchase on the balcony. Her heart hammered in her chest as she slid through the curtains, and approached the bed from the shadows. They lay the next head of the house about to die by the blade of their she readied her blade and lifted her arm she did not see the black shadows shimmer behind her easing closer and closer.

Sachiko's arm was yanks down and she almost had her own blade impaled into her side. She spun as she was yanked back behind her in a hold as her feet were swept from her. She rolled and launched a kick up and caught her attacker in the chest sending them staggering away. Sachiko flipped back up to her feet as fist fired at her. It was everything she could do to keep the hands from landing their blows. Sachiko planted a front kick sending the assailant back so she could pull the dagger from her sleeve then she launched it driving the knife into the upper bicep of the attacker. The other warrior grunted then pulled the blade from their arm throwing the blade back at the owners head. The blade caught the fabric of the mask as Sachiko shifter just in time. Her protection was gone and the fight was lost. She heard a gasp just as she launched herself out the window repelling down the rope. The masked bodyguard watched as Sachiko's black figure blended into the shadows of the street and she hopped the wall of the estate.

"Yumi?" called a woman's voice on the other side of the door. Yumi drew her mask from her face and set it down on the bed as he examined her wound.

"Come in mother, it's alright," Yumi clutched her arm realizing it's a minor injury and looked down at the replica of her mother, Jun, and shook her head. Jun was now the next head of the family and if it wasn't for Suguru tipping them off they would have both been dead. She turned her head to the park and saw orange, and knew her father was dead. Her brother was in that car, and she realized, he may be dead. It hurt me more than anything.

"Mother, its time. You must go," Yumi stood strong for her mother who straightened her back and held herself proudly. This was the life she married into. Yumi would leave later in a disguise to go to the family's other home. Yumi and her brother lived in another house closer to school with a different last name than Daiske. Fukuzawa was their Mothers maiden name and they used it to hide their lineage. As she changed her clothes her mother picked up the phone that began ringing. She heard her mother gasp, and fight the tears as she hung up. Yumi went to her mother put her arms around her and held her tightly before she had to brave this horrible affair, alone.

After Yumi's mother left she followed shortly on a motorbike clad all in black, and followed behind her mother ensuring her mother's safety toward the hospital. Once she saw her mother safely enter the hospital she roared on toward her humble home. Thoughts of disbelief hit her as her own classmate, the same woman who fixed her tie that morning, tried to assassinate her family. Shock, rage, and most of all complete confusion welled inside of Yumi. Once in her home she woke the maid that acted at her mother if people stopped by cleaned her arm, and stitched her up. Aoi was a nurse at one time and Yumi couldn't be more thankful. Yumi's thoughts kept up her up all night. How was she going to face this girl day in and out as a classmate when all she wanted was to kill her?


	2. Love In the Mist

**Authors note: This has become an odd story. For those of you who continue to read this is chapter 2 of 3 in regards to the flashback. One more chapter and we get into the real story. The title of this story is a funny thing. It first chapter, Black Roses denoted death and hate, This chapter, Love in the Mist is named after the flower of the same name. That flower means…. You puzzle me. Every chapter I name will be after a flower name. **

**NOW…. I have a few more notes. Sachiko and Yumi will not become Seours, nor is there going to Toko. For me… it is easier to write this way and I'm going where my muse leads me and I hope …. Dear lord to I hope among other things that my muse does not leave me stranded on this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think but please keep all comments professional and clean. It's only respectful.**

**~ Snow**

**Love In the Mist**

How is it that you captivated my senses?

Took what little peace I had and flipped that around.

I don't know how you did it.

I am compelled to wonder what spell you've cast over me.

I didn't think I could feel again.

Feel my heart fill with more than just air.

Fire and ice start to make whole what I had lost.

I won't say love but I feel a heat rising,

And that icy truth is all that is safe for me to say.

Thinking of love is beyond my grasp.

It is playing with my mind the way my heart and soul feel.

Feelings of captivation and a heart filled when I am around you.

Is purely a tortured satisfaction.

When she woke up the light streaming through her French windows scorched her retinas and made her grimace at the shock the sun distributed. With her eyes slammed shut she stretched out her long slender frame in her bed and winced. Her hand flew to her ribs, and chest. She felt this pain before but has been so long it was nothing more than a fleeting memory until she woke. She stood gingerly working and moving her body as she walked to her full length mirror. She dropped her night gown from her shoulders and examined her body. Her eyes narrowed to deadly slits as she spied multiple bruises coloring her torso. She slid her hand over her skin, probed the sensitive areas. Anger filled her senses. She never lost to anyone. Even as a student she learned so quickly her sensei marveled at the speed in which she absorbed knowledge of the arts then applied it in combat. She was 17 and she could not remember the last time she lost. Last night she was beaten. Who was that warrior she fought, who ruined her attempts. Her father found that Suguru could not or would not continue with the project. She would not forget the look her father gave her and the nod that gave her license to kill. She cut the breaks of that common automobile sure of the crash that would happen. The mother was supposed to be easy but it was as if they waited for her. No, it must have been the grappling hook, and the way in clinked on the roof gutter. Her mistake fueled her mood and drove her from that gray tone of disappointment and self-recrimination to red fury. No one will beat her and live. She donned her uniform after a quick shower and slid on her veil of the proper well trained princess of the most powerful family in japan.

**xxx**

Yumi walked to school with heavy thoughts racing across her mind. That woman. She was graceful and wonderful in combat but she could not picture Lillian's Ice Princess as Sachiko, assassin. But early this morning, before dawn painted the sky she learned she is capable. Her tears could be heard though the phone as Jun informed her daughter that her father was dead and her brother was kept overnight for observation. After that conversation Yumi shed tears for her father, the man she admired and loved. Sleep never came and Aoi found her in the kitchen sipping tea in the dark. The woman was a godsend. She knew how to handle Yumi and her moods, and even now as she knew Yumi needed to be consoled it had to be Yumi who initiated contact. Yumi had to extend her hands first. Aoi left the kitchen and came back with her nurse's bag and redressed Yumi's wound. Yumi made not a sound as she tried to plot her revenge. She wished the death of that woman to be slow and agonizing starting with the people closest to her then finally drive the dagger home. She rounded the gate and froze momentarily as she saw Sachiko standing there praying. She walked up watching her, memorizing her body, remembering their fight. Once next to her she folded her hands together closed her eyes and prayed for her father and the strength to continue in this place with this killer so close in proximity. When Sachiko drew away she breathed easier. As she walked to her class she wondered, how could she get close to the coldest person she had ever met.

**xxx**

The day seemed to drag on as she planed her next attack. When would she attempt her next shot at her target? How will she take them out? What will she use? All of those questions are what kept her from going to the rose mansion. She needed to be left alone and she found solace in the music that flowed from the magnificent grand piano. Her fingers slid and stroked the keys, sometimes slowly, sometimes forcefully and she let the music slip, slide, and glide into her soul. She heard the door open and almost shot the people who encroached on her sanctuary, but she continued to play. When her last note was hit and the sound faded into the distance now only a memory she looked to her fellow student council members.

"You should know that you cannot run from us Sachiko. And you will do what is required of you," remarked her Grand Soeur. Sachiko shifted on the bench she sat on as Sei leered at her in the most lecherous of ways. "Cinderella will commence. You will be the title character, and you will do all duties asked of you." Sachiko looked to her onee-sama stood gracefully then shot every person in the room a go to hell look.

"I do what is needed but you have no power over the choices I make Onee Sama," Sachiko jabbed as she flew through the room. Sachiko heard the sighs and the protest from her big sister as she opened the door. It was an odd experience as she found a body beneath her and the most soulful brown eyes looking back up at her as they grimaced in pain from the impact.

**xxx**

Yumi hated cleaning the choir room. It was huge and no one helped. Most of the time she didn't care but as the day progressed her arm began to burn and the pain was stifling. She carried the cleaning supplies in one hand and the broom and rags in her other. She heard the bickering down the hall and shook her head. Some people spent too much energy being rude. Then she felt the truck ram into her causing her to release her supplies and brace against impact. When she looked up she found deep blue staring down at her and for a moment she was lost. Then her mind caught up with her, Sachiko.

"I beg your pardon," gritted Sachiko. Yumi cocked her head from the floor.

"Actually I beg yours," Yumi coldly clipped then a smile tugged at her lips as she saw a fire flare up inside of Sachiko, "Your thigh is between my legs and you have me pinned helpless under you."

Sachiko pushed off the ground as Yumi slid out from under her. Yumi could feel the cold hatred fill in the pit of her stomach but she gained a thread of delight as she saw red slide up her throat to Sachiko's cheeks. Yumi stood brushed off her skirt and found a blonde giving her the cleaning supplies, and a broad grin on her lips.

"Next time, watch were you are going. You never know who you run into causing injury," Yumi said as she turned from a flustered Sachiko.

Yumi placed the cleaning materials down and rubbed her shoulder where the blade impaled her last night and almost cursed. Yumi picked up the disinfectant and began dusting the tops chairs and then the piano. Yumi turned to the door as it opened and gave a small smile to the dark headed beauty. There was a time where Yumi may have found herself attracted to such a woman but Yoko Mizuno was too perceptive for her own good. Yumi nodded her thanks as Yoko took the broom and swept the floor helping Yumi.

'I came to apologize on behalf of my little sisters missing manners," Yoko smiled as Yumi scoffed, "I also wanted to talk to you about coming on board and helping us with our production. We have many things to do and not enough hands." Yumi stopped cleaning and looked at Yoko. Yoko was offering her what she needed most. A way to get close to Sachiko. Perfect.

"It will have to cost you, Yoko-Sama," Yumi teased which caused Yoko's demeanor to perk up at the prospect of helping not just the roses, but her little sister. Yoko for some reason felt something between the two and had never seen Sachiko react the way she did with Yumi underneath her.

"What will that be..." asked Yoko as she probed for a name.

"Yumi Fukuzawa is my name and my price is an apology from your hot headed little sister," Yumi stated matter factually as she continued dusting. She saw Yoko nod and heard her excuse herself for a moment. Yumi smiled knowing where she went. No more than a few moment had passed did Yumi hear Sachiko fighting with the other roses in the hall claiming she had no reason to apologize to a commoner such as Yumi. Just as Yumi was heading to the door it flew open. There stood an indignant Sachiko. Yumi laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" ground out Sachiko.

"Oh nothing but a petulant child being told what to do and not wanting to do it," Yumi laughed then carried on, "This commoner wanted only and apology for being bulldozed in the hallway." Yumi saw Sachiko's face flush again and Yoko threw up her hands in defeat as Yumi shot Sachiko's own words back at her. Sachiko looked to her onee-sama and pleaded with her eyes.

"I apologize for the simple fact that you found yourself in my way," Sachiko angrily forced out. Yumi cocked her head to the side, and then looked at Yoko.

"Is she serious?" Yumi asked Yoko in regards to the apology. Yoko only shrugged, and then Yumi turned her sights onto Sachiko. Sachiko's breathing hitched as Brown eyes hit hers and bored into her soul. Yumi looked at the killer of her father dead in the eyes. She pierced Sachiko's veil and saw something there she didn't expect and it was emotion. Yumi Shook her head and began to walk from the room. When Yumi walked to the door a voice made her freeze in her tracks.

"Please forgive my rudeness earlier" Sachiko whispered. Yumi turned and looked Sachiko in the eyes one more time and then looked to Yoko.

"So what do you need me to do? Please tell me as I put these things away," Yumi said to Yoko as she walked through the door but was stopped.

"Don't just walk away like that," demanded Sachiko. Yumi kept walking as Yoko walked with her telling her about the production until Sachiko hurried ahead and stopped right in front of Yumi making Yumi look up at her.

'Don't you get it? I have accepted your apology Sachiko-sama. I have no further business to conduct with you. Please keep going Yoko, I don't think we have much time." With those words Yumi knew she hit a cord, a deep sharp resounding cord inside of Sachiko, and she liked it.

**xxx**

Sachiko settled in step behind her onee-sama and the...ingrate. There was something oddly familiar about the brown haired imp in front of her. She carried herself with such dignity and poise. It was surprising to see. The gymnasium opened before them as Yoko led the girl in to the space. Rei and Yoshino were already practicing the waltz when everyone else walked through the door. Sachiko went to Rei and Yoshino and politely cut in so she could do her duties of Cinderella. Rei was not the best dancer in Lillian but she had the height and build, and truth be told Sachiko did find herself thinking that Rei was a handsome woman in her own right. Sachiko's thoughts ran to the night before as her boredom took the best of her. The other fighter, they seemed agile if not graceful in their technique. Where they female? Sachiko's thoughts were interrupted when Rei stopped dancing.

"I'm sorry Sachiko but it is time for my Kendo practice. Thank you for the lessons today and for being my partner," Rei smiled as she went to exit the gym Sachiko only smiled and nodded her head.

"Hello Sa-chi-ko," purred a voice in her ear as a hand and arm slipped around her waist. Sachiko sighed and rolled her eyes. The blonde slid around Sachiko and began waltzing. Shockingly Sei was a wonderful dancer but the height was slightly off. Sachiko ignored the woman in her arms and looked around the gym when she saw the girl. Her eyes bored into her, and wouldn't leave her. She leaned over and asked Yoko a question and Yoko smiled and explained something and judging by the motions Yoko was showing it was a dance question. Sachiko was spun around and her eyes landed on Sei for a moment before they went back to the girl.

"What's her name?" inquired Sachiko coldly.

"She is interesting isn't she, Sa-chi-ko?' Sei purred again in her ear, "One can say... you might be interested." Sachiko shoved Sei away and found Sei laughing at her expense. Sachiko's hand curled into a fist and she took a step toward Sei. Just as she was about to slug the girl there was a tap on her shoulder. She spun around leading with her elbow toward the throat. She expelled a breath as she saw hands and arms fly up haphazardly. Sachiko pretended to stagger as if shocked praying to Maria-sama she was not found out.

"Whoa there. I'm sorry, I was wondering if you could show me how to dance. I have never danced before and Yoko said you were a good teacher," Yumi supplied. Sachiko's eyes shifted from bringer of death to ice cold. However Yumi did not back down. She did not cringe away from the glare that many people would shy away from.

"Forgive me. I stumbled in surprise to your presence behind me. I will teach in apology for my behavior," Sachiko clipped still feeling the effects of embarrassment. Yumi smiled and Sachiko felt something she never felt before. It was a haze; not a feeling per say, but it was a haze.

**xxx**

Yumi saw the fist clench and knew she needed to intervene before Sei became a dead woman. She was watching Sachiko, trying to decipher a rhythm to her body, her movements. Yumi found Sachiko Ogasawara beautiful, graceful, and deadly. Yumi could see the tale signs of martial arts training in the turns, the balance, and the posture poised to pounce on and enemy. The best way to know her movements was to move with her.

"Start here, and don't look down. Place your hands here and here," Sachiko instructed. Yumi swallowed nervously. The only other person she danced with was her brother because she needed to learn for one of the Daiske Group's functions. Sachiko led her through the waltz and Yumi staggered about the gym feeling as if she were being tugged like a rag doll. But she trudged on feeling herself becoming better in her movements, feeling her confidence grow with each beat.

"You are doing well, Yumi. But don't stare at our feet. You will not be able to synchronize your movements with your partners," Sachiko advised. Yumi's eyes snapped up to Sachiko's blue eyes as she spoke her words. Yes she needed to synchronize her movements to Sachiko's. Thus began the routine that lasted for the next 4 days.

Sachiko found her thoughts filled with her target at hand. It was time to try again but this blasted show had drained her of time and energy. She was in the dressing room putting on her gown. She smoothed out the lines, placed on her shoes, and looked in the mirror. She was perfect, nothing more or less than perfect. She sighed at the insanity of it all. Her father wanted her to know the business for she was the next head of the family. He appointed her his body guard to keep her close and to learn. He also made her into a killer to know the dangers of life, and to learn that ruthlessness can save a person, can make them stronger. However the past four day being with that girl. Teaching that girl, and finding her easy smile shed a different light. She found her feelings in a haze experiencing an emotion she never experienced before. There was something about that girl. There was something missing in those brown yes or maybe there was something more. It was as if the girl had walls thicker than her own. Sachiko gathered the front of her gown and turned to leave. The brown eyes of the girl in her thoughts slammed into her causing the wind to be knocked from her lungs. Then the look was gone, it was as fast as a flash. She walked past Yumi muttered good morning then went to find Yoko.

**000000**

The day of the show was slightly stressful for all parties involved. Yumi had breakfast with Suguru and Yuuki and discussed the condition of her brother and the progress of Yumi's project with Sachiko Ogasawara. Yumi didn't miss the look of mischief on Suguru and Yuuki's faces when Yumi departed for school. Sachiko, that name spun many conflicting emotions in her. She saw the killer, met the killer and knew the killer, but there was a shimmer of humanity behind those azure eyes and it threw Yumi for a loop. She was born to guard her family with all she had, and to kill if necessary. Yumi sighed as she knew her duty, and revenge for her father was a duty she would need to perform. Getting close to Sachiko was easy enough and the more time she spent with Sachiko the easier it became to read her movements, and soon it would be easier to read her actions. It was like setting a person up in a game of chess. Moving the pawns in the right way, never give an opening and feel out their game, their strategy. Yumi was a defensive player; let the attack come to her pawns. Yumi found herself in front of the door to the dressing room and went in. The sight before her caused her mouth to gape open. The dress, the hair, the lighting, it all made Sachiko look otherworldly. Beauty was not the word, it was more. Yumi found her chest tighten and her stomach clench. Yumi swallowed slightly then the thought of her father hit her, and she threw up a mask. She felt it slide over her features. When Sachiko walked by she could smell the fresh soft scent of gardenia. When the door closed Yumi sat down, back taught and straight. This should not be happening. It didn't matter. She had her duty.

**Xxx**

Sachiko found Yoko directing the designs, sets and the other roses. They were waiting for the representative from Hanadera to make his appearance and Sachiko's stomach was found in her throat. She hated the Hanadera Student council president. He made her skin crawl and with each and every second that tingling sensation crept along her skin. It was like she was being watched. She nonchalantly looked around the stage and found she was of no use there and made her way to fresh air. The air was risk and cool for an autumn day and Sachiko found the chill comforting taking the heat from her flushed skin. Yumi's stare, yes it was a stare, left her thinking, but more than anything she could not shake the feeling of being watched. She closed her eyes and tried to search out the intruder. She used all 5 senses but could not figure it out.

"You are as beautiful as spring flower,' spoke a VERY male voice behind her, she spun around knowing that voice and threw a dagger hidden in the bodice of her dress. He caught it and laughed, "And as dangerous as a cornered viper. Tell me," The intruder began as she stepped closer to Sachiko invading her space, "do you bite?" Sachiko snatched her dagger back from the man but found her wrist in a vice like grip.

"Let me go," she gritted through her teeth. Her instincts spoke to her but she had to subdue the urges to beat the man before her into a bloody mass of meat.

"Take your bloody hands off her," shouted Sei as she ran towards Sachiko dressed in her costume for the show. Sachiko's eyes we cast down as her frustration and embarrassment got the better of her. She lifted her eyes as a hand touched Suguru's. Yumi calmly, but fiercely spoke.

"You are a guest here, but we can remove you from this production. Release her, please President," Yumi spoke with and edge to her voice. Sachiko looked to her savior as Kashiwagi pulled Sachiko into an embrace.

"Why can I not touch... my fiancé?" Suguru smiled as he found Yumi's eyes blaze with fire and Sachiko's face turn from the girl. But Sachiko noticed Yumi's presence again. Her hand found Suguru's shoulder and she firmly spun Suguru's to face her.

"I ask you again kind sir, let the girl go. Here on these grounds she is protected," Yumi indicated with her head towards Sei and Rei. They looked ready to pounce. Suguru let go of Sachiko's hand and Sachiko walked off toward the Greenhouse.

"You are an interesting person," Suguru said as he for a split second pleaded forgiveness with his eyes. Yumi let him go as he walked to the Gym.

**Xxx**

Yumi's anger flared as Suguru's boldness. She was shocked by the initial thought of Sachiko being hers resonated in her mind. It threw her off. When the exchange with Kashiwagi was finished Yumi looked after the path Sachiko had taken. She felt a shove to her back and she looked and found Sei.

"Go, I think she needs your assistance," Sei winked.

"Why don't you go? You have known her longer," Yumi said insolently. Then Sei laughed and gestured to their costumes.

"Yumi-chan you make me laugh. I'm the knight and shining armor. I save damsels in distress. You, as a lady in waiting, save their dignity and innocence." Yumi almost scoffed at the last statement, "Or im a complete shit and Sachiko hates me, and she would much rather your presence than mine."

"Ok I can believe that because you are obnoxious," Yumi smiled then walked toward the greenhouse. Suguru neglected to inform her of a few things. No wonder why Yuuki and Suguru exchanged such mischievous looks between them. She is going to kill that charismatic bastard, but first things first, Sachiko. Yumi took a breath, put her walls in place and opened the door. She found her standing in front on the red rose tree fiddling with a handkerchief. Yumi stood next to her offering her presence as a security blanket. If Sachiko needed her she would reach out if not Yumi would leave. After many moments Yumi bowed her head and turned from Sachiko toward the door.

"There are preparations to be done Sachiko-sama. I'll go back and help. Please come by the allotted time of the performance," Yumi said softly trying to be supportive. When Yumi took her step toward the door Sachiko spoke.

"Did you know that in the Victorian Era flowers had meanings," Sachiko began then continued when Yumi turned around and stayed with her, "Red was passion, lust, and love." Yumi nodded.

"But deep red colored roses, that beautiful color of blood on petals do you know what it means?" Sachiko asked looking at Yumi. Yumi did not comment as Sachiko continued, "It means shame." Sachiko covered her mouth as she felt a sob choke her.

"Why do you cry Sachiko-Sama?" Yumi asked as she placed an arm around Sachiko and she buried her head in the crook of Yumi's neck. Sachiko shook her head.

"Frustration. It is nothing more than pressure and frustration. You would not know my reasons but I feel comfortable with you here to share a moment of… nakedness." Sachiko stopped as Yumi pulled away. She needed space so she thought for a split second and saw and something wonderful. Yumi walked over and picked the flower, and came back to Sachiko and gave it to her. Her heart hammered at their nearness. Then she turned toward the door. When she looked back Sachiko stared at her.

"The orange colored roses mean fascination. When given, the deliver is supposed to be fascinated. Sachiko," Yumi began but wanted to sear her sight into Sachiko's and for a moment she let her wall down, "I find you fascinating." With those final words Yumi left for the show.

**XXX**

The day was a success. But when Sachiko found herself in her black field clothes and a mask over her face she had thoughts of Yumi. She lost the battle again with her nemesis which kept her from her goal but she was beginning to take everything n stride. There was something about that fighter that rang within her. It was a familiarity she couldn't shake. Soon she would get what she needed and be damned with that Daiske Family.

XXX

Yumi finished her fight, and smiled. All of her progress has paid off. She could read her foe like a book and found the excitement exhilarating yet sad. Yumi sat in the dark as she undressed and found the word friend pass through her mind. DAMN! You really got yourself into it this time. Yuuki walked through her door as she admitted him entrance and smiled. She couldn't meet that all knowing smile.

"You do realize you don't need to do this, Yumi," Yuuki stated as he lounged on her bed as she stood brushing out her hair.

"Our father needs his revenge," Yumi claimed robotically.

"Suguru told me of your interaction with Sachiko Ogasawara. There is something there sister. Think about it. Would father want you to kill a friend?" Yuuki asked knowing the answer. He got off the bed and went to the door when his sister spoke.

"Yuuki, I don't think I can kill her, but," Yumi's eyes landed on her hands, "I don't think I can tell her who I am either." Yuuki walked across the room and placed a steady hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Then don't. Protect the head of the family; guard them with your life. By no means does it say kill other people," Yuuki helped. When Yumi looked to her brother he nodded and walked from the room. Sleep did not find Yumi Fukuzawa that night.

XXX

"I'm proud of her," Yuuki said to his lover as the settled down for bed. Suguru reached over and pulled his young lover to him and spooned around his back stroking his arm.

"I was worried she was on a vendetta and now she isn't it makes my Job easier and I don't want to see Yumi hurt the people she cares for and Yuuki, she cares for that pit viper," Suguru said as he kisses Yuuki's shoulder. Yuki stopped Suguru's ministrations.

"Everything will work out and I was thinking," Yuuki began as she flipped to face his love, "What if there was a silent merger in a few years?" Suguru's shot open.

"I marry her in name only and she silently take the Daiske Family in to the fold in a merger through... mutual affections for the benefit of the family," Suguru smiled, "I like it lover." Yuuki slipped his hand down between them and purred.

"I like it too."


	3. Yellow Zannias

Alright this is the last of the flashbacks. Finally after this chapter we can get into the real story. Remember Sachiko and Yumi are not Seours, and they are equils in everyway, including how stubborn they are. I hope you enjoy.

Snow

* * *

**Yellow Zinnia's**

A White glazed over realm,

Brittle realities in a nothing world.

Ice surrounds and leaves the land barren and lifeless.

It's hard to say it, you know?

It falls, white and innocent.

Snow skims my coat, rests on my red nose.

It melts away, lost, the only one of its kind,

Just like you.

Clouds of grey run off from my lips,

Like my soul escaping into an ocean of now.

You, why do you plague my thoughts?

I thought I lost you long ago.

But you glimmer on the fringes.

Why?

I stand frozen, is this what you want?

An icy torment of hiding in shadows?

Or the chill of you being close enough to feel,

But you fizzle out?

Blow away with the falling flakes?

You are there, walking towards me, clear as day.

I see you, really see you.

You are feet away, breathing the same air.

I hold out my hand to you.

I reach too far, and you break into pieces.

Like feathers on the back of the wind,

You leave me, again, in the falling snow.

Crying.

3 months later

"Yumi, I know this is hard for you but do the best you can, pleaded Suguru. Ever since her father's death Yuuki and Yumi were kept even more secret than before the murder. Yumi and Yuuki used the hidden passages to get into the Daiske Mansion and on the weekends hey worked closely with the security teams to upgrade the security systems. Yumi's only reason for being at Lillian was getting close to Sachiko to take her down. But what her brother and his lover didn't understand was that being close was one thing but craving that closeness was a completely different story. Yumi's emotions got the best of her and she would admit that to herself. But she couldn't to these two boys.

"You don't have to see her day in and out like do. She is different somehow. Deep inside she is not the animal I thought she originally was. I couldn't stand to see the tears that flowed from her eyes that day. It was the most human sight I had ever seen" Yumi whispered to no one in particular.

"Yumi, are you falling in love with her?" Asked Suguru. Yumi growled in rebuttal but couldn't find words. She couldn't love the beast that killed her father but the girl she talked to every day for countless hours... no she could not hate that girl but more? She was not sure. Things were beginning to get hard. Suguru watched Yumi calculating. For a while it seemed Yumi was happy, but what happened.

"We understand you can't kill her. We had this discussion before. All you have to do is protect mother," Yuuki calmly stated as he took a sip of his tea.

"Speaking of which, don't you think one or both of us should be with her at all times? Who knows when Sachiko will attack next? I know Ryu is a great substitute for one of us but we the best," Yumi said hopeful for the reprieve from the tense situation at Lillian. Suguru looked to Yuuki and shook his head.

"I have discussed everything with mother and she feels I should be with her," Yumi almost interrupted her brother before he lifted his hand to stop her, "Hanadera is closest to the mansion, and I'm in advanced classes to graduate early."

Yumi at back defeated in her chair. She was beaten. She was in advanced placement classes but Yuuki had thought of everything, but she couldn't stay there it was suffocating.

"What happened Yumi?" Yuuki asked his sister resting a hand on her arm as he witnessed the defeat in his sister. Yumi hated how Yuuki could read her like a book. True he was her brother but it would be nice to not be so predictable. Yumi closed her eyes and silently thanked who would listen it was their day off. She closed her eyes and told him the events of the prior evening. They were both there but it was the new year's party and Sachiko was in that wonderful kimono. The night was uneventful until it was time for bed. The roses slept in in room but when the lights went out Yumi felt on high alert being in the den of the killer next to her. Yumi looked at her watch after looking up at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. It had to have been an hour and a half when she felt everyone breathing heavily. Yumi sighed and slipped silently out of her sleeping bag, and through the door. After walking down the hall to the kitchen for a nightcap, she was hoping that the tea kettle was still out. Yumi found the kettle still hot and brewed a quick cup of chamomile tea to calm her nerves. Once the cup was empty she washed it clean and walked back through the dark house. A hand reached for her shoulder and she spun out of the way and grabbed for the wrist of the attacker. For a split second she forgot that she cannot behave like a guard or an enemy so as she grabbed the wrist and fell back taking the attacker to the floor with her. The wooden floor caused the breath to be knocked from her as she felt the body stretch over her own. The moonlight did not do Sachiko Justice. Her eyes were like silver in the moonlight and Yumi couldn't breathe not because of the impact of the floor, but the impact of those eyes. Yumi fell into them and found her hand slide to Sachiko's cheek then she took her hand away. She felt her body react and when those blue eyes looked away she cold think.

'You always seem to pin me to the ground. If I were Sei I would think you like me like this," Yumi chuckled as she placed her hands under her head as if she would lounge beneath Sachiko. Sachiko's eyes narrowed before a small smile ghosted across her lips. She backed off of Yumi but didn't completely pull away as she sat next to Yumi.

"I guess I should be grateful you are not Sei then," Sachiko Joked back which made Yumi double take.

"Oh my ears, I must have misheard you. Was that a joke?" Yumi taunted playfully then smiled to Sachiko. Yumi was surprised when she heard a real laugh. The sound was similar to the rich sound of deep bells. Sachiko looked at Yumi and the next question struck Yumi right through the heart.

"Who are you? I have never known anyone like you before," Sachiko whispered as she bore her soul to Yumi in that silent moment. Yumi's emotions must have streamed through on her face. She sat up and helped Sachiko to her feel.

"I'm no one important Sachiko-sama. Let's get some sleep, its late," Yumi prompted the woman before her. It would not be the first time Yumi would think that getting close to Sachiko was a huge mistake.

After telling her brother the events of the incident Yuuki left his seat and wrapped his sister in a tight hug.

"I'm going to tell you something you and Suguru never knew," Yumi looked into same brown eyes as her own and nodded, "I knew Suguru Kashiwagi was an assassin for the Ogasawara Group, and I knew that someday we would have to go through with this drama. When Suguru came to the mansion Father and I were actually on our way to take care of the head of the Ogasawara group but Sachiko got to us first." Yuuki paused as he heard Suguru take and saw Yumi's eyes widen, "Yumi, I loved him knowing who he was. So I tried to protect my family as well as I could. I understand Yumi-chan."

Yumi was lost on her brothers words. She knew of their relationship but she didn't know he knew of Suguru's placement with their enemy. She sat back from her brother and looked at him long and hard. He was in the same situation. Yumi shook her head and put her hands to her face then laugh emptily.

"What is it with that family?" Yumi said as she looked up and saw Yuuki and Suguru. "Yuuki we are slaves to that family and god help us we love the people we do."

**00000**

**3 months Later**

Sachiko has been in a whirl wind since that day in the greenhouse and then when Yumi's hand caressed her cheek. These past months have been horrible. She has not accomplished her mission but for the life of her there is something different now about that fighter. The fighter seemed to have lost their grace. Sachiko finally came to the conclusion after another fight that it was a different guard. She was growing weary of these attempts. Maybe it was time to send another assassin. It was now the heat of spring and she was planning the graduation of the onee-samas. IT was time she had her conversation with her own onee-sama. She would be graduating this year, with them and she did not want to let anyone know. Of course Yoko onee-sama knew but the question of having a seour. There will be no little sister for Sachiko and she knew Yumi will deny her. Sachiko sighed. Yumi had avoided the rose mansion like the plague and Sachiko was beginning to feel the effects of the loss of the spunky younger girl. Sachiko's thoughts slid to that night, the last time she actually saw Yumi. The moonlight shadowed her face in such a light Sachiko swore she accidentally tripped an angel. Sachiko smiled as she thought of Yumi's lips, pink and full in the moonlight. All she had to do was make it through the graduation. She would be up there giving her speech to her one-sama all the while graduating at the same time. It wasn't uncommon but it was still odd to say the least. In a few days Lillian school for Girls would be a memory. But would she ever see Yumi again?

The graduation day was hard for Sachiko and she felt tears form and fall as she wished her sempai's goodbye. When everyone gathered at the rose mansion later to say goodbye, and hello's for those who were not a part of the student council led to hugs, smiles, and farewells. Sachiko looked for those brown eyes all day long but could not find them. It was when Sachiko brooded through the mansion with her eyes down cast through the throng of people did she feel a familiar sensation that ran up her spine. There at the window stood the girl that flipped her world upside down, Sachiko felt the world tilt as she turned towards her. That smile, Sachiko could not help but mirror her friends smile. Sachiko stepped up next to her, her shoulder lightly touching Yumi's as they looked out the window.

"You looked wonderful today as you gave your speech," Yumi brave an honest statement.

"I… I thank you," Sachiko stammered taken back by the comment, "You have not been around. The girls missed you." Sachiko stated as she nodded in the direction of the other roses. Sachiko didn't miss the small sigh and the look that quickly flitted across Yumi's face. She also didn't miss the way Yumi's hand unconsciously went to her ribs. "Yumi, what's wrong?" Sachiko asked concerned.

"Nothing Sachiko, I was just in an accident not long ago," Yumi croaked as Sachiko touched her side. Yumi batted her hand away and Sachiko wondered when it was that Yumi got hurt. Why didn't she tell her? Then the answer hit her, Yumi was in no way bound to Sachiko and therefore not obligated to tell her anything.

"Congratulations Sachiko-sama on graduating a year ahead," Yumi smiled, "I too am on an advanced placement path and will be graduating next winter." Sachiko looked at her.

"I took a lot of classes that were part of a duel placement program. I have college and high school credits," Yumi supplied however she did not tell her that due to the turbulent history of their warring families she has been in duel placement classes since she became a Lillian student. IF her mother died, Yumi would be head of the Daiske Group. The terrible reality that it could be anytime prompted both Yuuki and Yumi to take an advanced placement track.

"So you will be at Lillian University by the spring, only one semester behind me?" Sachiko asked surprised. Yumi nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes but we would have to put up with that lecherous Sei for another 4 more years," Yumi whispered conspiratorially. Sachiko looked straight into Yumi's eyes.

"I don't care as long as I can spend them with you," Sachiko slipped. Sachiko saw the look on Yumi's face and feared she said too much. Yumi blinked repeatedly before snapping out of a daze and backed away. Sachiko reached out quickly to keep Yumi there, with her then Yumi gasped and winced. Sachiko released her as if she was a hot coal. She saw the pain on Yumi's face before Yumi backed slowly away. Sachiko could not be moved from her spot by the window. She saw Yumi walk slowly down the path to the front gate. Sachiko spun ran from the room. She could catch Yumi if she ran fast enough. Screw the rules about being lady-like and no running. Yumi was important to her but when she saw Yumi in her sight she ran harder. Sachiko let up her speed confused. Yumi was getting into a limousine? She shouted Yumi's name, and just before Yumi got into the car, she looked at Sachiko. Sachiko saw the tear that slid down her cheek. What she did not know was it was not a tear of rejection. They were tears of confusion and…. Pure passionate love.

000

Yumi chose to avoid Sachiko and all things associated with the student council for the last semester of school. She and her brother were busy maintain status between university and high school. Yumi found that during the light of day her thoughts rarely went to the dark haired beauty but in the middle of the night when the moon was high and streaming through her window she remembered those silvery eyes, and those pale lips that night at the New Year's party. Her body warmed and fluids spread as she remembered every touch Sachiko laid up on her skin. By the end of the semester Yumi was only visited by Sei once. The lecherous upperclassmen said only one thing.

"I know I'm a jackass but it's a shame to see two hearts so perfect for each other apart. I don't like her, I rather hate the girl because of her attitude but Yumi. She's different without you."

Yumi only smiled hugged Sei and kissed the woman on the cheek and told her sweetly to mind her own business. Yumi asked her out for tea then Yumi told Sei of her internships over the summer. She would study abroad but no other information passed between them. Yumi thanked her friend for the tea date and left. Only Sei knew she boarded a plane the next day.

000

* * *

Dear Yuuki, Dec 2010

Your very enthusiastic sister just arrived in China for a short stint of 4 months with the Guo Organization. As an honored gust upon arrival due to father's contacts I was taken to the paper lantern festival. It was amazing! Later that week though I learned the subtleties of power in a merger meeting. From Mr. Guo I learned power doesn't mean violence. Just like Father said. But her has a sever look to him, and later he said it only works because he looks like an old triad member. I had to laugh at this. He looked like an old uncle. Learning here is China will be beneficial for dealing with traditional. I'll write you soon brother. Tell Suguru I hope his engagement is going well (wink). All my love to you both.

Yumi

* * *

Dearest Yumi, January 2011

I have no place to send this so I'll keep it in a journal not to lose it. We are so very different you and I. You are innocent and wise, where as I hurt people and I kill in the name of my family. My thoughts, after all of these months go back to you and I at the window at the rose mansion. When I reached for you I wanted so very much to take you in my arms. I felt like I needed to protect you like a sister, and then I saw your eyes and knew it was more. My thoughts and feelings are complicated and conflicted and I can never forgive myself the pain I caused you. I would have knelt on my knees and plead forgiveness if I was a human being. But no, I'm a ruthless killer with the emotions of a cold blooded animal. With no place to send this letter I feel it safe to say, you make my blood warm, and I feel unequivocally that you are a part of me.

With you in my Thoughts,

Sachiko

* * *

Dear Brother, March 2011

I know I was supposed to write you sooner other than the quick email stating I was alive but new internship in London was not enough. I met the queen. Holy hell the queen of England and I was stunned but I convinced her that merging with the Daiske Group would be beneficial. There it wasn't for but elegance, words that made a champion of a family for a merger group. I learned a lot here that I can use. Please be sure Suguru is willing to marry you. LOL

Yours,

Yumi

* * *

Yumi, April 2011

I crave for your presence but the only thing I can find out about you is from that letch Sei. She said you went on an overseas journey. Oh dear Maria I miss you. You are everything I need. My grandmother died and I wish you were here. Cried for days at her bed side hoping you would arrive but found you are nowhere to be found. My heart sinks, please come back to me.

Yours,

Sachiko

* * *

Brother, Aug 2011

New York taught me how to deal with mobsters. Yes, Mobsters. It is not the open threat but the covert one. In my New York studies I find deception the key to surviving the managerial groups of power. Machiavellian is a better description of such games.

Always,

Yumi

* * *

Yumi my Love, August 2011

I have never fretted to call you my love but since the death of my grandmother I have felt empty. Thoughts of you are the only thing that fill me. Please, come back to me. Please come home.

All I am,

Sachiko

* * *

Yuuki, Aug 2011

I will be coming home, Please prepare. I am ready to assume the Groups directive.

Yumi

* * *

Sachiko, Aug 2011

I would not send this letter for fear for the outcome. I have had many liaisons to forget you but my mind comes back to you. You are a poison and my elixir that replenish me at the same time but all I can say in a letter to no one is, I love you deeply completely, and wholeheartedly.

Yumi

* * *

**PS: Yellow Zannias mean daily rememberence**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
